As widely known by professionals of the houseware industry, and especially by the consumer public, the market offers few options of molds for the preparation of handmade hamburgers.
Typically, the molds for hamburger preparation found in the state of art have the form of a hollow cylinder, of low height, where the raw material for the hamburger is accommodated.
The removal of the raw material of the hamburger is usually not very simple, requiring the user to tap the cylinder or to make ‘up and down’ movements on the cylinder, causing the hamburger to peel off and fall over the surface of preparation. These tasks often end up by unmolding the hamburger, or the hamburger usually loses its conventional shape.
Some models found in the state of the art comprise a handle on the hollow cylinder, which facilitates the removal of the raw material of the hamburger from inside of the cylinder. However, even so, it is not the easiest, simplest and most convenient way to prepare handmade hamburgers.